Eitoku Academy
is an escalator school located in Yamanote area of Tokyo, Japan. It goes from kindergarten to university, meaning a student could receive their entire education there. Eitoku is considered an "ultra private" school that primarily caters to upper-class families with a few exceptions, such as Tsukushi Makino.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Its rival is traditionally considered Eirin Academy, which is another elite school.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers Recently, Momonozono Academy became another rival though the two schools later formed a partnership. Senior High , or ,Hana Yori Dango FF is the third level of the escalator school following primary and junior high. Some students, such as "commoner" Tsukushi Makino, enter at this level. The school is notable for formerly being ruled by a clique called F4, which consisted of Tsukasa Domyoji, Rui Hanazawa, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers After the F4 graduated, the school became less popular as many students applied to the up-and-coming Momonozono Academy instead.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The school has recently experienced an upswing thanks to the efforts of the Correct 5's leader Haruto Kaguragi. History F4 with Tsukushi Makino]] Tsukasa, Rui, Sojiro, and Akira had become known as the F4 by the time they entered high school. At some point, they took over the school, basically doing whatever they wanted. Those who opposed them, such as Kimoto, were bullied or ostracized until they dropped out. Another case was Tsukushi, who was the first to actually fight back. She endured a great deal of bullying at the hands of her fellow classmates. However, she continued standing up to Tsukasa time and time again.Chapter 3, Boys Over Flowers When her friend Kazuya Aoike transferred to Eitoku, he was also targeted. Several teachers refused to help him, not wanting to get involved because of the F4's influence.Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers Going into the fall term, Tsukushi and Kazuya were still ostracized though the bullying gradually lessened.Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Later, a photo of Tsukasa and Tsukushi together in the early morning was snapped by an Eitoku student and posted on the bulletin board. Everyone at the school assumed they were dating now.Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi was given an unprecedented amount of attention by her classmates trying to garner her favor.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, another photo picturing Tsukushi with a blonde guy was circulated around school. The students returned to bullying her, even without the F4's permission.Chapter 28, Boys Over Flowers They upped the ante the following day, when they physically attacked her on school grounds.Chapter 29, Boys Over Flowers She was almost sexually assaulted, before Tsukasa stepped in.Chapter 30, Boys Over Flowers The next morning, he punished her attackers by hanging them from the roof by their ankles.Chapter 31, Boys Over Flowers Following a rift in the F4, Tsukasa vowed to have Rui and Tsukushi expelled from school. He attempted to blackmail the principal by threatening to cut off his family's donations.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers The principal expressed misgivings about expelling Rui, whom also had a powerful father. Alumnus Tsubaki Domyoji stepped in and stopped Tsukasa's attempt to extort the principal. A basketball game was instead decided upon to determine Tsukushi's and Rui's fates.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers The small game turned into a "F4 Showdown" which was attended by most of the school.Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa's team had a substantial lead right up until the last second. Tsukushi, however, missed her shot. Tsukasa would have won had he not declared "I quit," just before the time was up. He allowed Tsukushi and Rui to remain at Eitoku.Chapter 49, Boys Over Flowers The following December, Tsukushi, Sakurako Sanjo, and Junko Ekuni were chosen to represent the school at Teen of Japan.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers The contest was held every three years with Eitoku's rival, Eirin Academy. Eitoku had won the two previous contests with Tsubaki and Shizuka Todo.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi ending up being a finalist along side Eirin student, Ayano Kurimaki. Ultimately, Ayano was chosen as the winner, while Tsukushi was granted a special prize of 300,000 yen for her strong efforts.Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Correct 5 during their third year]] The high school division suffered from a twenty percent decrease in applicants after the F4's graduation. A new up-and-coming school, Momonozono Academy emerged as Eitoku's rival, gaining an eighteen percent increase in applicants. The decrease had a huge impact on the school's finances, leaving it with few funds for various repairs. Some students who took the entrance exam decided not to enroll, though some still enrolled because of the F4's legacy. To combat the school's failing reputation, Haruto Kaguragi, an admirer of Tsukasa, formed the Correct 5 with Kaito Taira, Sugimaru Eibi, Airi Maya, and Issa Narumiya. They conducted "peasant hunts," in which they forced the poor students, who could no longer pay donations or tuition, to withdraw from Eitoku. Oto Edogawa was later outed as a "peasant" by Airi, who spread posters announcing it around campus. The student body reacted negatively to the news, calling Oto names including "stealth commoner."Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Airi posted a notice that Oto was "to be severely punished" since she hid her status for so long. The students followed the order and proceeded to beat up Oto. Haruto, meanwhile, found himself unable to expel her so Airi tried to take it into her own hands. Oto's fiancé and Momonozono student body president Tenma Hase arrived in time to save her and revealed that he just paid a donation.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, the Correct 5 rescinded her expulsion.Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 When Oto returned to school, she was ostracized at first by her former classmates. They changed their tune after Issa told them to be nice. Oto, however, rejected their attempts to be friends again.Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A popular model Megumi Nishidome, who was nicknamed "Megurin" by her fans, later transferred to Eitoku in order to get closer to Haruto. Her transfer proved to be extremely beneficial to Eitoku. The school saw a twenty percent increase in transfer applicants within a single day.Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Megumi transferred to Eitoku, the school witnessed a new trend called "Eitoku Hunting." Atleast fifteen students from the school were threatened and covered in yellow paint by unknown assailants during the span of a few months. To boost the Correct 5's status, Megumi and Haruto pretended to date for a short time. Later, the school's gates were vandalized.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Seeing the vandalism, many students expressed negative attitudes about Eitoku's future. Oto was annoyed by their attitudes and began cleaning up the mess. Once the Correct 5 joined her, some more students followed suit.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That winter, news of Haruto and Tenma facing off at the "Manly Man Festival" was leaked to both schools. The students generally viewed it as "a battle between Eitoku and Momonozono."Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Nearly every student attended the contest that was held in Kyoto a week later. A tour was even organized by a travel agency to bring the students there.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The odds were initially in Tenma's favor, especially after he won the first round. In the end, Haruto won the competition due to Tenma's no-show in the final event.Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The students celebrated Haruto's win by forming a parade and cheering in the street. The mood was comparable to the "glory days of Eitoku's past."Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Following the festival, applications for Eitoku increased forty-fold. Haruto later made amends with Tenma, who suggested a partnership between their schools.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Eitoku received over a thousand applications for the new school year the following April. There were also plans to build additions to the north wing, which had previously been scheduled to be tore down. The overall morale of the school was reminiscent of the days of the F4 since the students felt a sense of pride for the school again. By that summer, Eitoku had begun having joint classes with Momonozono. The Correct 5 gained a significant fanbase among the students at Momonozono. A "summer school" was later organized for the two schools.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The students were flown to a resort near a beach. There they participated in tours of the natural wildlife and other such activities, including snorkeling.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 It went on for several days and was partly supervised by Momonozono's student council and the Correct 5. Two member of the Correct 5, Airi and Haruto, ended up leaving early.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At the start of the fall semester, the Correct 5 gave an address to the student body. Haruto announced that the school was celebrating its 170th anniversary and encouraged the students "to take pride in being a student of Eitoku Academy."Chapter 78, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, Amei Hanawa, who had attended the school previously as an elementary student, re-enrolled at the high school as a third year. She quickly drew the attention and jealousy of her fellow students by arriving on her first day with the Correct 5.Chapter 90, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Amei was later able to make friends with a few girls in her class.Chapter 108, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 During winter break, a student tried to rob Haruto, though he was unaware of his identity at first. Haruto inspired to turn over a new leaf. Once school recommenced, the student apologized to Haruto who then gave him the advice, "Don't ever go hunting for commoners. You'll regret it later."Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 University ''Hana Yori Dango'' (film) is the fourth level of the escalator school, located near the high school division in Yamanote, Tokyo. Shizuka Todo was enrolled at the university, when she decided to pursue law school in France.Chapter 19, Boys Over Flowers The F4, except Tsukasa, and Tsukushi enrolled in Eitoku University after graduating from the high school division. Students Manga= Current Senior High *Airi Maya *Amei Hanawa *Asami *Haruto Kaguragi *Issa Narumiya *Kaito Taira *Kyoko *Megumi Nishidome *Oto Edogawa *Sugimaru Eibi University *Akira Mimasaka *Erika Ayuhara *Kazuya Aoike *Minako Yamano *Rui Hanazawa *Sojiro Nishikado *Tsukushi Makino *Yuriko Asai Former *Imabayashi *Iwatsuki *Junko Ekuni *Junpei Oribe *Kazuko Kubo *Kimoto *Makiko EndoChapter 222, Boys Over Flowers *Midori *Sakurako Sanjo *Shiori *Shizuka Todo *Taku Komatsubara *Tsubaki Domyoji *Tsukasa Domyoji |-| Anime= *Akira Mimasaka *Erika Ayuhara *Junpei Oribe *Kazuya Aoike *Minako Yamano *Rui Hanazawa *Sakurako Sanjo *Shizuka Todo *Sojiro Nishikado *Tsukasa Domyoji *Tsukushi Makino *Yuriko Asai |-| Drama= Current *Airi Maya *Asami Kanda *Haruto Kaguragi *Issa Narumiya *Kaito Taira *Kyoko Hattori *Megumi Nishidome *Oto Edogawa *Sugimaru Eibi Former *Akira Mimasaka *Erika Ayuhara *Junpei Oribe *Kenta Moriguchi *Minako Yamano *Rui Hanazawa *Sakurako Sanjo *Shizuka Todo *Sojiro Nishikado *Takayuki Kimoto *Taku Komatsubara *Tsukasa Domyoji *Tsukushi Makino *Yuriko Asai Uniform Eitoku Senior High's uniform was designed by famous designer Piromichi Nakano. The uniforms are apparently costly for the lower-class students. The girls' uniform consists of a gold blazer with a white blouse underneath and a red tie, paired with a plaid skirt and loafers. The summer uniform switched the skirt with a plaid jumper, but has since been changed to a sweater vest. They could wear a variety of socks and rules on jewelry and accessories were lax. The boys' consists of a blazer, a white button-down shirt, a tie, dark slacks, and loafers. In the summer, the boys' wore a short-sleeved shirt. The F4 were notable for forgoing the uniform and wearing street clothes to school instead. The Correct 5 wore their own special uniform, consisting primarily of a black jacket with a "C5" patch on it. Airi also had a special tie. Behind the scenes *The main setting of Boys Over Flowers, Eitoku Academy first appears in chapter one. It is also the setting of the sequel. *Tsukushi and the F4 are students at Eitoku Gakuen University in the 1995 film, ''Hana Yori Dango''. Much of the university's layout is featured through a montage at the beginning of the film. The F4 rule the college, much like they do in the manga. They also have a fan club. It being a university, the students do not wear a uniform. *The school's appearance and layout is kept intact in the ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime. It also appears in nearly every episode. The design of the girls' and boys' uniforms are the same as the manga though the colors have been changed. *In Meteor Garden, the school is a university named Ying De Academy, or Ying De College. *Eitoku is the main setting of the 2005 drama, Hana Yori Dango and its sequels, Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007) and Hana Nochi Hare (2018). Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: Koi Seyo Otome!'' *''Hana Yori Dango Final'' *''Hana Yori Dango: F4 and First Kiss'' *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' *''Hana Nochi Hare'' (novel) *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Season 2 Category:Hana Nochi Hare